


Worth in Gold

by Asteria11



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, How Do I Tag, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria11/pseuds/Asteria11
Summary: Dear Aurelia,I have a favour to ask of you. I would like you to interview some of the Pokedex Holders and ask them about their opinion of the Johto Pokedex Holder Gold. You may bring your tape recorder to record videos of you interviewing them. The results will be used to decide on whether Gold needs professional help for his attitude.Signed, Professor Oak.
Kudos: 24





	Worth in Gold

Recording:1  
Extract from an interview between Johto Pokedex Holder Crystal and Reporter Aurelia Eiddwen.

"Now, what do you want to know Miss Eiddwen?"

Aurelia Eiddwen fiddled nervously with the Recorder set up next to her before clearing her throat. Crystal looked at her encouraging and flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Well Miss Crystal, I want to er...know what you think about your fellow Johto Pokedex Holder Gold."

After hearing the name, Crystal snorted and shook her head.

"Hmm. What do I think about him? Well, I have lots to tell you. For starters, he's an obnoxious little prick. He never bothers to prepare, is very arrogant and never ceases to amaze me with his shameless flirting."

"Loudmouth."  
"Rude."  
"Prideful."  
"Cheeky."

Aurelia wiped her brow. All the Pokedex Holders she had interviewed all seemed to be in agreement that Gold was trouble. Sighing, she looked out of the window. She just needed one more opinion before she could wrap up.

Surveying the open field where the Pokedex holders had gathered to train, she debated on who to call on for an interview. Green seemed unapproachable, his sharp piercing emerald gaze sharp enough to scare her off. And, she didn't even want to try to ask the boy with steely silver eyes and a Feraligatr.

One of the Pokedex holders that she interviewed, Blue, caught sight of her looking before waving and running off, coming back with a boy in a red cap. She gestured at the boy and Aurelia nodded gratefully.

Soon the boy, Red, was seated in front of her. 

"I assume Miss Blue told you the question I asked her."

Red nodded eagerly, opened his mouth to speak before pausing and looking out of the window.  
\------------------------------------  
"Here are the video files of the interviews I held with some the holders."

"Why thank you! So, what did you gather from the whole thing? Usually, I would refrain from poking into the Pokedex Holders' personal lives but Gold has been a worrying case for some time now. He might have some problems with his attitude. " Professor Oak said.

"Well, most of them perceive Gold as rude, loud and arrogant. However, there is one case in which one of the Pokedex holders talked about his more redeeming qualities."  
\------------------------------------  
Recording:6  
Extract from an interview between Kanto Pokedex Holder Red and Reporter Aurelia Eiddwen.

Aurelia followed Red's gaze, eyes landing on a lanky cheeky-faced black-haired youth with warm hazel eyes. No. Aurelia shook her head. The youth bore a pair of stunning gold eyes. Even though the youth's posture was relaxed, his face split into a large goofy smile, those eyes had a glint of hidden intelligence.

Aurelia, with her many years of experience in the reporting business, had learnt how to glimpse and discern the real intentions and true natures of people. With this, she knew that the youth was smarter than how others perceived him to be.

"So, you've noticed, huh?"

Aurelia looked back to Red who was smiling sadly. 

"I trained with him for some time so I know him quite well. In fact, I feel some sort of kinship with him."

Aurelia looked at him quizzically. Red laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Gold actually reminds me if me. He's often underestimated by others. People often think he's too rude and cocky to actually do something. Well, when it is true that he can be a bit...difficult, he always has a plan and despite his shortcomings, he has...well...a heart of gold."

Aurelia looked up, observing crimson red eyes slanted into a melancholic expression. "Picture it. An orphan child with nothing but a Poliwag. Tries his best to prove himself against his rival, the prodigious genius at Pokemon, Green Oak, who often overshadows him."

The red eyes close, lips curling into a smile.  
"However, unlike me, Gold also possesses the determination to never give in even when everyone is against him. Even when people judge him for his behaviour, even when his pseudo rival beats him again and again at everything, he never gives up."

The red eyes opened, watching the golden-eyed youth chase after a silver-eyed boy.

"And that is what I, Red, think of him."

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much, just a small drabble I wanted to write. Also, the name Aurelia Eiddwen is supposed to mean Golden Faith. Kinda suits this whole thing, huh?


End file.
